Oh God, What Happens Next?
by jadzia3999
Summary: Missing scene from the Birthday Present. Here we see Mark's behavior after killing Weed Randall.


Oh God, What Happens Next?

(Missing scene from the Birthday Present)

By

Merih K

"Oh god what happens next?" Mark McCormick asked himself as he stared at Weed Randall's dead body on the pavement outside of the Sunspot Motel where Weed had been hiding out.

As Mark sat with the gun in his hand, thinking about the event that just happened, the police and the two ambulances arrived at the scene of the incident. One of the officers looks at Mark, while the other is attending to Sandy along with one of the paramedics.

"Are you alright, Officer Knight?" One of the officers asked as the paramedic attended his wound.

"I'm okay, just a shoulder wound. I'll be all right". Sandy replied, a little fazed, but still coherent.

"Can you tell me what happened?" The officer questioned Sandy for several minutes. As Sandy explained the details of what happened, the other officer checked on McCormick, who hasn't moved since the shooting.

Officer Dave Wilson who knew Mark through Hardcastle for past two years, and has gotten to like the young ex-con, stood over the young man, who looked scared and confused as he held the .38 caliber pistol. "McCormick? Are you all right? Are you hurt?" Wilson put his hand on Mark's shoulder and shook him a little, but got no response.

Mark was noticeably shaking from the shock and still staring at Weed's body, not aware of Wilson's attempt at trying to talk to him or any of the action around him. As the paramedics from the second ambulance come over to attend to Weed, Mark found his eyes still fixated on him, never taking them off the body until it was taken away into the ambulance. Sandy finally went into the second ambulance to get looked at more closely and for transport to the hospital. As the two ambulances drove off, Mark still didn't move. Wilson was growing more concerned for his troubled friend. As he shook him harder, Mark started to realize where he was and stared at Wilson. Wilson was relieved, but the look on Mark's face still concerned him as he didn't think Mark recognized him. "Mark, can you hear me? What happened? Talk to me". He demanded

"Oh my god, what have I done? What have I done? What have I done?" As McCormick cried out Wilson wrapped Mark in his arms to calm him down. He could feel Mark shaking in fear and couldn't seem to calm him down as Mark kept repeating "Oh god, oh god". As he held Mark, he gently took the gun from his hand and placed it on the concrete.

Wilson's partner Officer John Petty came over to Wilson to ask if Mark was okay. Mark's chanting has stopped, but he was still shaking as Wilson was holding him.

"I don't know." Dave replies. "He seems to be in shock. I think I've got him calmed down, but he's still not saying anything coherent. Did Sandy tell you anything?"

"Yah. He told me McCormick shot Randall saving Sandy's life. To make a long story short, Sandy went out to kill Randall after the attack on Judge Hardcastle, but when Randall was about to shoot Sandy, McCormick stopped him. Sandy said McCormick didn't have a choice."

"How's Sandy doing?" Wilson asked.

"He'll be all right, it's just a shoulder wound. Who you should be worried about is McCormick. We better get him home".

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Wilson turned to McCormick, gently shaking him to get his attention. "Mark? C'mon Mark, let's go. Let's get you home. It's going to be all right".

Petty took Mark's right arm to pull him up while Wilson picked up the gun while helping Mark up as his legs were shaky. Both men slowly help Mark into the squad car to drive him back to Gull's Way.

"Where's the holster for that thing?" Petty asked Wilson.

"I don't know" Wilson responded. Both Petty and Wilson noticed a Corvette in the parking lot. Both knew that Mark was a car thief and put two and two together. Petty went to search the 'Vette and found the holster, and gave it to Wilson.

Petty took the 'Vette back to the station to search for its owner, while Wilson drove Mark home.

As they were driving, Mark silently sat in the backseat, still thinking about what happened earlier. Staring out the window, he can't believe what he did. He killed a man, and his life will be changed forever. How is he going to face the Judge? THE JUDGE!! Oh god, he thought. The judge might be dead. Mark can't hold back his tears over what had happened to the judge. While driving, Wilson watched Mark from the rear view mirror, his concern over the frightened behavior of the young man. "McCormick? Everything okay back there? Were you hurt? Did you need to go to the hospital?"

When McCormick remained silent, the officer exclaimed, "Jeez Mark C'mon. Don't you realize that you had no choice? That Sandy would be dead if you hadn't shot Randall? That scumbag deserved it". Although Wilson was trying to help Mark, and make him feel better, McCormick never responded, although he did acknowledge his comment with a cold stare at Wilson's reflection through rear-view mirror. That look made Wilson uncomfortable, and felt it best just to keep his mouth shut about it.

As they drove up to Gull's Way, Wilson pulled the car in front of the house. Carrying the judge's gun, he got out of the car to help Mark out. Mark was still in shock, but although his legs weren't as shaky as earlier, he still barely managed to walk into the house.

As he entered the house, Mark slowly walked towards the den. Feeling the emptiness of the house as he looked around the room, he stepped down towards the judge's desk and sat in the chair.

"Look Mark", Wilson replies. "If you want me to stick around, I can stay if you want".

Mark didn't reply, he just sat in the judge's chair staring out the bay window, not acknowledging that Wilson was still in the house. "Okay, I'll go," the officer remarked. "But if you need me, here's my card". Wilson puts his card on the desk along with the Judge's gun and walked out the door.

As Wilson left, Mark swiveled the chair around facing towards the gun Wilson left on the desk. He just sat there pondering, worrying about what lay ahead for him, and the consequences he would face. Emotionally and physically he was a wreck. Mark must have sat there for several hours before he slowly started to gain his composure. Still in shock he did managed to get up and walk around, but didn't feel comfortable in the house, especially with the Judge not being here, and also with the gun reminding him of killing Weed, so he walked out and headed for the gatehouse. It was getting late and he was feeling tired, so he headed up the stairs where he thought he might get some sleep. He was exhausted, and was collapsing on his bed when he realized the clothes he was wearing still had Weed's bloodstains on them. Mark quickly sat, and looking down at the clothes he wore he fiercely ripped his jacket and his shirt off and threw them on the floor. As he sat on his bed he stared angrily at the blood stained clothes, then suddenly jumped up in a rage and started tearing up his room. All the lamps, the phone, pictures on the desk; anything that he can smash or rip, he did. Even the clothes in his dresser weren't spared. Everything was thrown on the floor as Mark vented his frustrations and anger over what he'd been through. Once there was nothing he could attack, he stopped, and dropped to his knees exhausted over the mess he had made.

Breathing heavily he stared at the floor and saw the same blood stained jacket in front of him. Grabbing the jacket, he tried to tear it apart, but the denim wouldn't give. As he continued to pull on his jacket, his face went from expressing rage and hate to Sadness, fear and guilt. McCormick finally stopped and looked down at the jacket and buried his head in it shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. "Please God", he cried. "Please God, help me". He cried for about 30 minutes before he completely collapsed to a deep sleep on the floor in the middle of the debris.

Judge Hardcastle had been awake for several hours, still groggy from the medication and pain from the shooting, but responsive.

Officer Wilson went to see Hardcastle to deliver him the events of what went down at the Motel.

"Well, Judge, how are you this morning?" Wilson asked, waiting for the perfect opportunity to tell the judge about Mark.

"None the worse for wear. Old bastard like me is pretty hard to knock down. Weed Randall should have known better. Did you guys manage to catch him?"

"That's what I came down to talk to you about. They found Weed at a motel, and well, things didn't go well. It involved Sandy and McCormick".

The judge suddenly felt his heart sink. When he had woken up last night, he had a vague feeling that something had happened to Sandy or Mark, but couldn't put his finger on it. "What happened? Dave? Is everything okay?"

"Sandy's in a lot of trouble Judge. He kidnapped the bartender from the See-through bar who told him where Weed was and put him in the trunk of his car and went out to kill Randall. When he got there, Weed's girlfriend ambushed him and Weed snuck up from behind him with a gun. McCormick got there in time, but Weed managed to get a shot on Sandy, and tried to finish him off. Then McCormick, uh, McCormick…." Wilson paused, hesitant to tell Hardcastle what happened with Mark.

The Judge's fears were worsening as Wilson was having troubles finishing his sentence where Mark was concerned. "Go on. What happened to McCormick?"

"Well, before Weed could kill Sandy, Mark shot him". Wilson quickly finished. "Judge, he killed him. According to Sandy, he didn't want to but he did."

"Where is McCormick now?" The judge asked, looking in horror and concerned for his friend over what he had just heard.

"We took him home. Judge, he wasn't himself. I couldn't get him to talk. He was shaking and crying, and scared. I couldn't break him out of that mood. Even after we got him home he was quiet. I didn't want to leave him alone, but he didn't seem to know we were still there. I'm sorry judge".

"It's alright Dave. Where's Sandy?"

"Sandy was released from the hospital this morning. He just had a small shoulder wound. The doctor's patched him up, and he's now headed downtown to the station. They're going to have his badge for what he did."

Hardcastle just stared at Wilson, thinking about what he just said, and all he could concentrate on was the question of how Sandy could have turned into someone he'd never thought that he'd ever be. Hardcastle was hurt over Sandy's change in behavior as he had thought about how he had helped the young man over the years. He thought he had taught Sandy the differences between right and wrong. Hell, even McCormick knew that, and he's only lived with the judge for two years. MCCORMICK!! The Judge thought. Oh my god, what the kid must have felt after killing a man. Even if it is someone like Weed Randall, McCormick would never take a life voluntarily. And has anyone told him that I'm still alive?

"Dave, you need to have the Doctors call McCormick at the house and tell him that I'm okay. He must be worried about me and I need to see him".

"Yeah, sure judge. Right away". Wilson left Hardcastle's room as Hardcastle lay in bed worrying about seeing McCormick and what the kid must be feeling.

As he lay sleeping on the floor, the phone rang several times before Mark managed to slowly wake up. The place was so messy; Mark had trouble looking for the phone. After finding the cord, he followed it to the phone and finally picked it up. "Hello?" He answered.

"Mr. McCormick? This is Dr. Olson calling from Saint Mary's hospital."

Oh god. Mark thought. He's calling to tell me the Judge is dead. "Yes Doctor? How's Judge Hardcastle? Is he…?"

"Mr. McCormick, I'm calling to tell you that Judge Hardcastle is awake. He's going to be all right. He's asked for you."

After a long pause, Mark couldn't believe what he had just heard. The judge was alive. "Mr. McCormick? Are you there?" The Doctor asked as there was no response on the other end.

"Uh, Doctor? Did I just hear you right? The judge is alive?" Mark's voice started to pick up in volume, but still the tone was that of sadness.

"Yes, and the Judge has asked for you"

"Oh my god, I don't believe it. That's wonderful news. I'll be right over there to see him. Thank you Doctor."

As Mark hung up the phone, he paused for a moment to reflect on the events of the last 24 hours and looked up at the ceiling. "Thank you, God".

Mark got dressed and headed out the door of the gatehouse. He first went to the main house to get the judge's gun from the den. He stopped for a moment, just looking at it, still wrapped in the hospital towel the doctor gave him to cover it up. Slowly and carefully going over to it and picking it up, he quickly headed out the door.

Driving to the hospital in the Coyote, Mark started to worry about what to say to the judge. He wondered if the judge knew about what happened. He wondered what the Judge thought of him, what this would do to their relationship? He had told Sandy about the things he learned from Hardcastle--about standing for something, having some kind of rules. But all of that had gone out the window. The judge will be disappointed in him now. After thinking about these things, Mark couldn't hold back the tears as he entered the grounds of the hospital and parked the Coyote. As he got out, there were still tears in his eyes and holding the gun tight, Mark stared blankly at the building for a few moments before allowing himself the inner strength to go inside.

As he entered the elevator towards Hardcastle's floor, Mark was still fearful and tried to gain his composure before he had to face Hardcastle. Once he got out of the elevator he headed straight to the men's washroom to wash his face before going to see Hardcastle.

Once he reached Hardcastle's room, he just stared at the door, taking a deep breath he opened the door and stuck his head in. He sees the judge with his eyes closed, but doesn't say anything, just watches him.

The judge opened his eyes, and looked towards the door and saw McCormick. A faint smile appeared on his face as Mark slowly walked to stand at the foot of the Judge's bed.

Hardcastle noticed how Mark just watched him and, that the kid was not smiling, or spouting off the usual wise guy remark the judge was used to hearing. He grew more and more concerned for his young partner. Waiting for the kid to say something, he saw the trauma in the young man's face that Wilson was describing to him.

"It's good to see you kid". Hardcastle decided to start the conversation, hoping the kid would follow. But nothing—still appeared shaken and depressed.

"I'm too old to die from one bullet". Hardcastle's joke made Mark smile. _Good, I made him smile. Maybe now I can get him to open up_. Hardcastle thought to himself as Mark started to talk openly to him.

"I.." Hardcastle delicately started, "I heard how it all went down"…..

The End.


End file.
